La Lettre
by Isajackson
Summary: OS - Sorte de missing scène pour le zode 5x06 The Shrine… Un peu slashy et près McKeller .


Spoiler : Aucun en particulier **Spoiler**** : Episode The Shrine**

**Saison**** : Saison 5**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement**

**Résumé**** : Sorte de missing scène pour le zode 5x06 The Shrine… Un peu slashy et près McKeller.**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Alors voilà j'ai vu ce zode plusieurs fois et je l'ai trop trop adoré !! La fin est belle mais j'ai eu envie de rajouter une petite scène… **

**La Lettre**

Rodney venait de sortir de l'infirmerie. Après plusieurs examens minutieux, Jennifer Keller l'avait enfin laissé partir. Mais non sans lui recommander de revenir au moindre souci. Bien sûr Rodney avait acquiescé, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour la revoir.

Le canadien marchait dans le couloir et se dirigeait vers un transporteur pour se rendre dans ses quartiers lorsqu'il changea brusquement d'avis et décida d'aller prendre l'air sur l'un des balcons.

ooOoo

Un vent frais et vivifiant l'accueilli lorsqu'il entra sur le balcon. Il voulu aller vers la rambarde et s'aperçu alors qu'il n'était pas seul. John Sheppard était là et lui tournait le dos.

Doucement Rodney recula dans l'ombre. Il ne voulait pas déranger le militaire qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il allait sortir discrètement lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention : des sanglots étouffés. Il se tourna vers l'origine de ce bruit et se rendit compte que c'était Sheppard. L'américain s'était appuyé sur la rambarde et avait enfoui son visage dans ses bras repliés. Se croyant seul, il pleurait sans retenue. Rodney fut tenté d'aller vers lui pour le réconforter puis finalement changea d'avis. Il se contenta d'observer le militaire pendant quelques minutes. Puis John se calma et se redressa. Pendant quelques secondes il fixa l'horizon devant lui et finalement se retourna. Rodney s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'ombre. Sheppard passa à côté de lui sans le voir. Le scientifique remarqua que John avait repris contenance et que son visage était redevenu neutre. Puis le militaire sortit du balcon et Rodney alla s'appuyer à la rambarde tout en se demandant pourquoi le militaire avait craqué ainsi.

Le regard du canadien fut attiré par un rectangle blanc à ses pieds. Il se pencha et ramassa une enveloppe, John l'avait certainement fait tombée avant de partir. Il y avait un mot écrit dessus mais avec l'obscurité, Rodney n'arrivait pas à le déchiffrer. Il haussa les épaules et glissa l'enveloppe dans sa poche. A l'occasion il la rendrait à Sheppard en trouvant une bonne excuse sur la manière dont il était tombé dessus.

Rodney resta quelques minutes sur le balcon puis décida d'aller se coucher, il tombait de fatigue.

ooOoo

Le canadien entra dans ses quartiers en baillant. Il enleva sa veste et, en la posant sur une chaise, fit tomber la lettre de Sheppard. Il la ramassa et la retourna. La vue du nom sur l'enveloppe lui arracha un petit cri de surprise. La lettre lui était adressée. Le canadien hésita, devait-il la lire ou pas ? Si le militaire voulait qu'il la lise, il la lui aurait donnée non ? Oui mais il n'ose peut-être pas dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Pendant de longues minutes, Rodney contempla l'enveloppe et finalement se décida à l'ouvrir. Après tout, elle lui était adressée non ? Il commença à lire :

_Rodney_

_Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette lettre mais j'ai besoin de te dire certaines choses. Il faut que je les écrive sinon ça va me ronger pendant un moment et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être distrait pendant les missions…_

_Avec ce qu'il vient de t'arriver je réalise que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça… J'ai… enfin on a encore failli te perdre et je crois que je ne m'en serai pas remis… Tu vas sûrement trouver ça surprenant. Tu vas sûrement te dire que je me moque de toi, comment est-ce que je peux dire une telle chose alors que parfois je suis ignoble avec toi ? Je suis certain que c'est ce que tu te dirais si tu lisais cette lettre._

_Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse et d'ailleurs je n'en cherche aucune. Rodney, on se connaît depuis 5 ans maintenant et on a traversé énormément de choses ensemble… Tu m'as sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois et je te l'ai sauvée aussi et tout ça a fait qu'on s'est rapprochés tous les deux. Au début j'ai pris ça pour de l'amitié, une très forte amitié. Tu étais comme un frère pour moi même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit… Je sais que j'aurai du mais tu me connais, je n'ai jamais su m'exprimer… Et aujourd'hui je le regrette… Probablement que pas mal de choses auraient changé si ça avait été le cas._

_Ce que je veux te dire c'est que je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux et ce n'est pas évident parce que c'est de toi… Je n'ai jamais eu d'attirance particulière envers les hommes. Et la seule fois où j'ai été vraiment amoureux c'était de mon ex femme. Et là je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens mais c'est très fort… _

_Mais tu ne le sauras peut-être pas parce que je n'aurai pas le courage de te donner cette lettre… Je crois que je ne pourrai pas supporter que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques… Et je sais qu'ils ne le sont pas parce que j'ai bien vu la manière dont tu regardes Keller quand tu vas à l'infirmerie. Et je pense que tu as toutes tes chances avec elle._

_Mais peut-être aussi que je me trompe. Peut-être que ce que je crois ressentir pour toi n'est rien d'autre que de l'amitié et que c'est du au fait que tu as failli mourir… Mais en fait quand j'y réfléchi bien, j'éprouve ses sentiments depuis un bon moment, bien avant que tu aies ce parasite dans la tête. Seulement j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre et à voir les choses en face. Et maintenant que je m'en rends compte, il est sûrement trop tard._

_En même temps c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Notre amitié me convient parfaitement. Tant que je suis près de toi, je peux veiller sur toi et te protéger. Et te voir heureux est tout ce qui compte pour moi, même si ce n'est pas avec moi. Voilà que je deviens fleur bleue maintenant. Je suis certain que si tu lisais cette lettre, tu rirais bien._

_Finalement, je pense que je vais la jeter car si tu tombes dessus et que tu la lis, je vais perdre ma crédibilité de chef militaire non ? _

_Et puisque tu ne la liras pas, je peux bien le dire : Je t'aime Rodney Mckay._

_John._

Rodney replia la lettre et la remis dans l'enveloppe. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était l'une des plus belles déclarations qu'on ne lui ait jamais faite. Pendant quelques secondes, il la contempla, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait quoi faire. Devait-il aller voir Sheppard avec la lettre et lui en parler ? Ou au contraire, devait il faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas lue et ne rien en dire au militaire ?

Rodney soupira et posa l'enveloppe sur son bureau. Pour l'heure il était tard et il était fatigué. Il décida donc d'aller se coucher et d'attendre le lendemain pour aviser.

ooOoo

Rodney avait peu dormi cette nuit là. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à la lettre. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'avait rien lu, il en était incapable. Le canadien savait que tôt ou tard il se trahirait. Il n'avait donc pas le choix, il devait parler à Sheppard.

Il passa à la salle de bains puis s'habilla rapidement. Il pris la lettre sur son bureau et sortit de ses quartiers. Il marcha rapidement vers le premier transporteur qu'il vit et appuya sur la zone où se trouvait le mess. Il voulait prendre des forces avant de parler au militaire.

ooOoo

Rodney entra dans le mess et alla s'asseoir à une table. Il entreprit de dévorer le contenu de son plateau. Il était là depuis quelques minutes lorsque Sheppard le rejoignit avec une tasse de café et un croissant.

- Vous mangez toujours autant Rodney s'amusa le militaire en s'installant en face de lui. Heureusement qu'on a pas de mission aujourd'hui ajouta t'il en mordant dans son croissant.

- Vous chavez très bien que j'ai un métabolichme rapide et que che dois manger beaucoup pour éviter l'hypoglychémie râla Rodney la bouche pleine.

- Je sais Rodney, je sais sourit John sans le quitter du regard.

Le canadien se sentit gêné par ce regard. S'il n'avait pas lu la lettre, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé et d'ailleurs il n'y aurait même pas fait attention mais là… Il tenta de paraître décontracté et continua de manger. Mais c'était sans compter sur John. Il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

- Ça va Rodney ? demanda le miliaire avec sollicitude

- Oui oui grommela t'il sans lever la tête de son plateau

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiii laissa tomber le scientifique d'un air exaspéré.

- Si vous le dites répliqua Sheppard en buvant une gorgée de café. Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda t'il ensuite

- Je vais dans mon labo, j'ai du travail répondit Rodney en levant le menton.

- Ok, moi je vais aller m'entraîner un peu avec Ronon.

Rodney haussa les épaules et se prépara à se lever. Il n'osait pas parler au militaire. Il préférait attendre un autre moment. Pourtant il savait qu'il valait mieux le faire tant qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Mais il hésitait encore et, au moment de sortir, il se tourna vers le militaire qui terminait son café et posa la lettre devant lui.

- Vous avez oublié ça hier soir sur le balcon dit il d'une traite avant de partir rapidement.

Sheppard pris la lettre et la fixa pendant quelques secondes et il compris. Rodney l'avait lue et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était enfui aussi vite. John se sentit mal à l'aise et brusquement se leva et couru vers la sortie. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

ooOoo

Rodney arriva dans son laboratoire essoufflé. Il avait couru tout le long du chemin. Il s'assit devant son ordinateur en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il était là depuis quelques secondes lorsque Sheppard fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Rodney, il faut que je vous parle dit il en s'approchant.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre Colonel ? demanda t'il, j'ai du travail et…

- Non Rodney, c'est important l'interrompit le militaire

- Très bien soupira le canadien en le suivant hors du labo.

ooOoo

Sheppard l'emmena sur le balcon où le canadien avait trouvé la lettre. Le militaire alla s'accouder à la rambarde. Rodney resta quelques secondes figé derrière lui puis se décida à le rejoindre.

- J'imagine que vous l'avez lue ? dit John en exhibant l'enveloppe.

- Oui… j'ai vu mon nom écrit dessus et…

- Ça va Rodney l'interrompit John en levant la main. Vous avez du bien rigoler quand vous l'avez lue non ?

- Pourquoi ? J'aurai du ? demanda le canadien sèchement

- Ça ne vous a pas choqué ? Je veux dire… je suis un homme et…

- Oh merci de me le rappeler je ne l'avais pas remarqué figurez vous ironisa le canadien. Et pour répondre à votre question non je n'ai pas été choqué, ce qui m'a le plus surpris c'est le fait que dans cette lettre vous me tutoyez ajouta t'il

- C'était plus facile pour moi… murmura le militaire

- Je vois… mais dites moi vous le pensez vraiment ? Je veux dire c'est pas une blague ou…

- Non Rodney le coupa John en nouant son regard au sien. Je ne plaisante pas…

- Oh…

- Oui oh… chuchota Sheppard en se rapprochant doucement du scientifique.

Rodney cligna des yeux et resta figé alors que le militaire se rapprochait de plus en plus et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lentement il l'embrassa. Voyant que le canadien ne réagissait pas, John recula brusquement.

- Je suis désolé je…

- Non c'est rien souffla Rodney en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. C'est juste que ça m'a surpris c'est tout mais…

- Mais vous ne voulez pas recommencer c'est ça ? termina John en s'écartant de lui

- Non… je suis désolé John mais je ne suis pas…

- Je sais murmura le militaire, je m'en doutais ajouta t'il en fixant l'océan qui grondait au dessous d'eux

- Et je suis déjà amoureux continua Rodney

- Le Dr Keller a de la chance articula John d'une voix tremblante. Vous le lui avez dit ?

- Mais comment vous savez que… John esquissa un mince sourire et Rodney compris. Oh c'est vrai que je suis un piètre menteur et je ne peux pas cacher ce que je ressens sourit il. Oui mais je ne sais pas si elle va me croire… continua t'il, je le lui ai dit lorsqu'elle m'a enregistré quand je croyais que…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle vous croit j'en suis certain, il n'y qu'à voir la manière dont elle vous regarde quand vous allez à l'infirmerie et puis elle vous a soigné avec un tel dévouement aussi…

- Je le sais et vous savez quoi ? Je l'ai même remerciée ! Moi !

- Et j'ai loupé ça ? dit John en retrouvant le sourire

- Oui enfin c'est normal après tout, elle a sauvé un génie quand même !

A ces mots Sheppard éclata de rire et Rodney le suivit. Pendant quelques minutes le fou rire les gagna et ils se calmèrent progressivement. John repris son souffle et sourit au canadien.

- Vous savez Rodney c'est aussi pour ça que je vous… il s'interrompit brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire. Enfin que je vous apprécie en tant qu'ami se reprit il.

- Moi aussi je vous aime beaucoup John, vous êtes un très bon ami vous savez… lui répondit Rodney

John hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien, il était trop ému. C'était la seconde fois que Rodney lui disait ce genre de chose. La première fois c'était lorsqu'ils buvaient une bière sur la jetée et que Rodney était en train de perdre la mémoire… Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes puis John se tourna vers le canadien.

- Vous devriez aller lui parler tout de suite dit il brusquement

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que ça sourit le militaire

- Oh alors j'y vais répliqua le scientifique en s'éloignant vers la sortie. John ? ajouta t'il au moment de quitter le balcon

- Oui Rodney ?

- Merci dit simplement le canadien en sortant.

John acquiesça et Rodney le laissa seul. Pendant quelques secondes il contempla l'endroit où Rodney se trouvait un peu plus tôt puis il secoua la tête et se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la lettre à la main. Il la fixa pendant un instant et finalement la déchira en morceaux qu'il envoya dans l'océan.

- Je t'aime Rodney murmura t'il en regardant les morceaux s'éparpiller dans le vent. Tu es mon meilleur ami ajouta t'il avant de sortir du balcon en souriant.

**FIN**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. Une petite review ?**


End file.
